Stu Pickles and the Chocolate Factory (Part 1)
by IntheFlesh1997
Summary: While in Orange County (L.A, California) Tommy (a 11 year old boy, now) finds a golden ticket, to see his father's new job.


Rest in peace. (Gene Wilder, Leonard Stone, Roy Kinnear, Nora Denney, Jack Albertson, Gunter Miesner, Dinese Nickerson, and the rest of the adults)

Anyway, Here's The Rugrats and the Chocolate Factory.

The story takes place with a 11 year old boy, named Tommy Pickles. He was a smart kid, and is still a mystrey solver and loves going on adventures (basically he's done this since age 1 year). Anyway, in the town of Orange County (Los Angeles, California) Tommy lived with his parents.

They were poor because stu, left and moved on to another job somwhere in Germany. So tommy didn't get to see him, but with his phone he could still get in contact.

According to tommy, he doesn't call him, he alawys has to call him.

One day, Tommy came home from school and heard the news about golden tickets being sent out, in every Stu Pickles candy bars. "huh, i can't belive dad is doing this" Tommy said doing his homework.

More news came on saying a boy named Ferlin from Frankfurt, Germany (real town) has found the first ticket. "That's right, Ferlin Dup a 12 year old boy has found the first golden ticket, out of the Stu Pickles candy bar. 4 tickets left, who'll find? will never know" Tommy sighed and turned off the T.V to make sure not to get distracted. But before he did, he noticed a man whispering into Ferlin's ear.

(5-7 hours later)

During the night, in a town of Westminster United kingdom, Tommy's Cousin Angelica Pickles found the second ticket. "Finally, it's mine, it's all mine. (Knowing I wanted to be the first) but I found it" Drew sighed in relif, because he couldn't take much more of angelica's whining. "Well um... angeilca... um... are you happy now?" Drew asked nervously, sweating.

Angelica thought for a moment, inhaled and said... "YES. AND I WANT ANOTHER PONY" Drew covered his face in shock and whispered "Damn I wish I should'nt had thrown away that milletery academy newspaper". Drew walked off, as angelica began kissing the ticket. Mr. Wilkinson watched, and opened the window, letting himself in. "Are you a Angelica C. Pickles?" Mr. Wilkinson asked. Angelica turned to see the man standing with his hands in his pockets, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Angelica asked. Mr. wilkinson, whispered his name, and what he wants. "No, are you crazy?" Angelica said. Wilkinson walked away, and kumped back out the window.

Back to tommy, In the middle of class. A specail news report was made, about another golden ticket found. Tommy still didn't get it, so he asked Chuckie. "Chuckie what's with this golden ticket reward" Phil interrupted, saying he ate something gold.

"Was it in the form of a ticket?" Tommy asked nervously. "Nope, it was spaghetti with a bit of mustard, and a tiny bit of gold glitter" Phil said burping.

"Yeah, because you ate my leftover cherry pie" Lil said. "I didn't see your name on it" Phil said back.

"Good point, I shall now write my name on every box that's mine" Lil said, writing in her notebook.

During lunch, Tommy decided to buy himself a stu pickles chocolate bar, from the vending. But right as he was about to open it, The principal, came over the speaker with another winning golden ticket founder.

"That's right, In the town of Miles City Montana lucky golden ticket finder, Carolyne Starr has found the 3rd. "That's right I Caroylne N. Starr, has found the next golden ticket normally I'm a gum chewer, but when I heard about these ticket things I laid off the gum, and switched to candy bars instead. I've been chewing this peace of gum for 3 years soild, that's a world record. And during meals, I hide the gum behind my ear and... "Caroylne's Dad intterupts. Hi Richard Newford Starr here, with Richard starr's car sales, please come by. We have a new 2019 Ford Mustang for only $20,000 and"...

His voice fades, as Mr. Wilkinson whispers into Caroylne's ear. The bell rings and everhone leaves back to class.

While in 5th Period, Tommy kept thinking if he has enough money to buy himself another Stu Pickles candy bar, so he pulled out his wallett and counted his change.

(After School)

After school, Tommy and Chuckie Walked too the candy shop, to buy one of his dad's candy bars. "Hello there Tommy, came for you're another one of your dads candy bars i see" Tommy nod and the owner handed him the bar of chocolate. Too find...

Nothing, "We'll there goes my money, come on chuckie" Tommy said.

When Tommy got home, he decided to watch a bit of T.V, while doing his homework. A few mintues go by and another kid has found the 4th ticket. his name was Andrew Tibs. He clamied his favorite thing to do, was to watch well T.V over and over again. Then tommy again saw the man, Mr. Wilkinson whisperd into Andrew's ear.

Tommy was getting really uptight, cause he really was lookong foward, to find the ticket, and see his dad.

Another few days pass and, Lou (Tommy's Grandpa) Decided to ask Tommy what was wrong, Tommy explained that, there is a golden ticket hidden away, In every Stu Pickles Chocolate Bar, 4/5 tickets were found. And tommy really wanted to win. Anyway Lou, decided to give Tommy, fifty cents and told him to only spend it on two candy bars, one for him and another for him.

Tommy walked down the street, and into the candy shop, were the owner was handimg out free candy. Tommy asked for two chocolate bars, The stu pickles Chocolate. He payed the man, the fifty cents and began to walk home.

But, he was feeling quit hungry, so he slightly peeled back the rapper, only to find something gold. He couldn't belive it, he was going to see his dad. Tommy ran home and told his mom and grandpa. Didi was happy for him, and so was grandpa lou.

Tommy was so excited that he told all of his friends. While doing that, Didi tried thinking about who's gonna take Tommy too the favtory, Lou aggred to take Tommy.

Few days go by, and everyone aboards the Plane and takes off, to Frankfurt, Germany.


End file.
